This Means War
by everyday-is-masloween
Summary: The boys at war...well a paintball war at least. But can the Generals fight without getting distracted by the Colonels who they are secretly in love with? Jarlos/Kogan slash!


_Okay, here's a heads up-this story is not meant to be serious. It's playful and if they ever refer to each other as soldiers or something like that, it's just them playing pretend. This is rated K+ just because...enjoy(: [p.s. I stole some quotes and ideas from BTR episodes]_

_-datsRUSHERiffic_

This Means War

Chap. 1 It is ON

"Bring it on _Knight."_

James smirked as Kendall stormed off with Logan, leaving him with his fellow team mate.

"So, Carlos. You're the one who likes violence. Battle strategies?" James asked, turning around to find Carlos sprawled on the couch stuffing his face with cheese puffs. He sighed. "Carlos, why aren't you helping? We HAVE TO win at paint ball! Come on, _this. means. war!" _

Carlos lazily watched James rant about winning, continuing to fit more cheese puffs in his mouth.

"_Ermfh unfd bshcrk. " _he mumbled through the cheese puffs.

"Huh?"

Carlos swallowed hard and then let out a burp as James rolled his eyes impatiently. "I SAID-I'm on break!" Carlos shouted putting his feet on the couch and giving a cute scowl.

James grabbed the cheese puff bag and threw it behind him. "_Car-los!" _James whined. It was bad enough they had to come to conclusions and started a full out paint ball battle, but now he was stuck with Carlos. Well, he loved Carlos and didn't really mind since he was his usual partner in crime. But he didn't know Carlos was going to be so _difficult. _James grabbed Carlos' leg, twisting him around so he was sitting up and facing him. Carlos pouted and looked up at James' stern face.

"Colonel Carlos, we are at war. It is your duty to come up with the game plan and actually _HELP _with the battle. Our army is small, but our soldiers aren't-well, at least _I'm _not small..." James ordered, slightly losing character as he continued. "Now, are you ready for VICTORY?"

A small smile crept over Carlos' face, that soon turned into his classic eager grin.

"Oh yeah, it is ON!" Carlos shouted, jumping up to give James-or General James-a high five.

"Like Donkey Kong?"

"Mm-mm, that's MY catch phrase." Carlos said, punching the General in the arm playfully.

"Well then, soldiers-" James started, only to be cut of by Carlos.

"What's next, battlefield mapping? Weapon forgery? Training?" Carlos blurted, walking towards the door where James was waiting.

"Nope. I was thinking more along the lines of a snack break." James said with a smile. Carlos' eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"But I just had a whole bag of cheese puffs!"

"Well that's your problem, let's go!" James exclaimed, grabbing Carlos' hand and pulling him out the door to the kitchen room.

And if James hadn't been in such a rush, he would've seen how Carlos blushed a deep crimson.

...

"Kendall, why do _I _have to be the lookout? Research shows that military lookouts have to watch from when their shifts start to when the troop retreats for the day. That's over like, 3 hours!" Logan complained, standing outside of the tent Kendall had set up for them in Palm Woods Park. "And if the lookout couldn't handle it, they were kicked out of the military and sent home. So, that applies to me, so I'm just gonna go and not get involv-"

Logan whirled around to see Kendall sticking his head out of the tent to grab Logan's leg so he couldn't flee. _So close. _Kendall smirked up at him.

"Oh, little Logie...so pessimistic, so scared of everything..." Kendall said in a mocking baby voice.

Logan tensed. The guys said these words often. They would always make fun of him. But Logan quickly relaxed, waiting to hear if Kendall would say "and so hot" like Camille usually did. But he didn't. _Stop dreaming, _Logan thought. _You're being stupid._

Logan snapped out of it and sighed, positioning himself in front of the tent.

"Yeah, yeah fine, whatever." he muttered.

Kendall smirked and retreated to the tent.

_Author Note: I hope you liked it! I really promise to update and make more stories after EOGs [and school] is over! :D Oh, and sorry it's short._

_-datsRUSHERiffic_


End file.
